bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sculpture Fields
The '''Sculpture Fields' is an area of Po-Metru. History The Sculpture Fields was the site of massive carving projects for the city of Metru Nui. It is a large, open expanse, long since bleached by the sun, so that it resembles a desert. The Po-Matoran long ago realized that such a space would suit their purposes. Huge blocks of solid Protodermis were brought here, mostly transported on flatboats along Protodermis Canals. These blocks were worked on by skilled Carvers, who sometimes toiled for as long as weeks or months on one statue. On any given day, armies of workers labored in the Fields, stopping for only two circumstances: quitting time or the appearance of a dangerous Rahi like a Tunneler. When work is done for the day, wild herds of Kikanalo sweep through, digging up any left-over pieces of solid Protodermis for later recycling. The expanse is littered with unfinished huge statues and towers, which dominate the horizon like mesas. Years of tilling the soil for scraps of solid Protodermis led to portions of the Fields becoming unstable. Statues built there sunk into the ground, and even walking across the area could be treacherous. Toa Onewa discovered that using his Proto Pitons to swing from one statue to another was the fastest way to travel across the Sculpture Fields. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Matoran could take a tour of the Fields (with the permission of Turaga Dume) that showcased the entire building process. Two tours were available. The first featured a solid block of Protodermis being delivered and carved into a statue. On Naming Days, Matoran could have life-size sculptures of themselves made on this tour. The second tour involved shipments of parts from Ta-Metru and visiting one of the Assembler's Villages to see the parts turned into a piece of furniture or other item of use. When Onewa was searching for Ahkmou, the Sculpture Fields were where the Toa first tracked down the missing Matoran, hiding on top of one of the sculptures. Later, Onewa was forced to traverse an unstable area of the Fields in order to gain access to Chute Station 445 nearby. The Sculpture Fields were largely undamaged by the earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm, as the area was not very well built up in the first place; any damage sustained to the area during the Great Cataclysm was later repaired by the usage of the Staff of Artakha. During a battle, a fragment of Aqua Magna struck Metru Nui, causing severe damage throughout, including in the Sculpture Fields. Toa Empire Alternate Universe Situated in the Sculpture Fields of Po-Metru in an alternate universe is a large stone throne mounted on top of Rahkshi parts. Named the Throne of Stone, it acts as the headquarters of Pohatu and Lesovikk's rebel team. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui (First Appearance)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands